The Youngest Whitebeard
by GoldenPistolz
Summary: Some cute, comical one-shots of the Whitebeard pirates and their youngest sister, Lila! Read if you like cute and hilarious things! P.S. I take suggestions! PM or say so in the comments!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've got a cute little fanfiction for you guys! This'll just be filled with fluff between my young OC and some of the Whitebeard commanders. I hope that this brings a smile across some of your faces. I've got two younger brothers, one is 13, the other 7. The youngest one loves to sleep and cuddle with me (which I won't admit that I love) and I just wanted to write something cute.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

 **Hope you enjoy the fluffiness that I put into this. I worked very hard to make this fluffy and cute.**

 **Chapter 1- Bath Time**

Haruta slowly shook her head with a slight smile at the two commanders who were holding a brown-haired girl, covered in mud and leaves, by her hands. The two commanders were also covered in mud, but only from the waist down, this clearly showed that the two had to get the small girl out of whatever mud lake she'd went into.

The girl, however, was covered in mud from the neck down. Her hair was also stringy and knotted with mud, accompanied with all her clothes, which was a blue tank top and shorts with sandals. She was wearing one of the biggest smiles on her rosy face.

"You two care to explain how Lila-chan got so muddy, along with yourselves?" she asked comically. Lila giggled happily before explaining, "Ace-nii said that mud baths are good for the skin!" she exclaimed happily. Haruta looked at Ace with a deadpan look, "Why would you say that?" she asked Ace in a 'are you stupid' tone.

Ace shrugged sheepishly, not really knowing what excuse to come up with this time. Marco had a pissed off look on his face while looking down at the struggling girl that was trying to break free from their tight grips.

Haruta took a deep breath and put a hand on her forehead, "Alright, Lila, you know what this means." She told the small girl.

Lila's gray-blue eyes shined with anticipation, "BATH TIME!" she squealed happily. Ace and Marco let her hands go and the young girl soared into the bathing room. "No flying into rooms!" Haruta shouted, chasing after the flying girl. Ace gave out a chuckle and Marco groaned tiredly, "We should get ourselves cleaned too." He told Ace, who nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Lila-chan, take off your clothes." Haruta commanded the small girl. Lila nodded and quickly took off all her muddied clothes, it didn't seem to change how muddy she was though. Her legs, feet, chest, and hair were still really muddy.

Haruta sighed, knowing this was going to take a little while.

Lila stepped into the huge bath and immediately slumped tiredly. Haruta gave a light chuckle, "How can you love baths if you have a devil fruit?" she asked the small child. Lila shrugged with a small smile and started to play with the bubbles, popping them in the air.

Lila had eaten a devil fruit that she'd discovered when she was 2 on an island that they were visiting to acquire supplies. Ace had believed that it was a regular apple until Lila gagged loudly at how revolting the fruit tasted. After Lila finished her gagging fit, she was then found flying away from Marco, who was trying to change the 2-year old. That's pretty much how they'd figured out she'd eaten a devil fruit.

Haruta then got into the bath with Lila and started to scrub the mud out of Lila's chocolate brown hair. Once all the mud was out of her hair Haruta used a bowl to rinse the soap out. Lila twisted around to look at Haruta with a begging look in her eyes.

"Haruta-nee, can I wash your hair? I'll be gentle! I promise!" the 4-year old pleaded, her hands cupped together in front of her. Haruta nodded with a soft smile, "Fine. Let me just get it soaked in water first." She told the now-cheering girl.

After Haruta go her hair soaked she sat in front of the petite girl, "Alright, make sure that you're using the right shampoo." She reminded her. Lila gave a 'uh-huh' and Haruta could feel the cold, soapy liquid getting dispensed onto her scalp. Then two tiny hands could be felt rubbing the shampoo in, the smell of coconut running through the air.

This lasted for about 3 minutes and then it stopped, "Alright, Haruta-nee, you're done!" Lila told her happily. Haruta gave a nod and rinsed out her soapy hair and stepped out of the bath. She picked Lila up out of the tub and handed her a towel.

Haruta went to wrap the towel around herself when she saw that Lila was eyeing her, more importantly, her chest. Haruta squeezed the towel to her chest and Lila looked up at Haruta with a inquiring look. "Thatch was right!" she said in a chirpy tone, "You're flat-chested!" she exclaimed to Haruta, directing at her covered chest.

Haruta paused and felt anger bubbling up in her, "Who said that I was flat-chested?" she asked Lila in a honeyed tone. Lila presented a wide smile and straightforwardly said, "Thatch."

Haruta slowly put the towel around herself and then a towel around her hair and stormed out the room.

"THATCH!" she screamed furiously and marched straight into the kitchen and found the cursed man. Thatch's face turned red at the sight of an almost naked Haruta charging towards him. He put his hands up in defense, "What are you doing? Why are you so mad?" he asked her nervously.

Haruta grabbed him by his shirt and leaned into his face, "WHO'S FLAT-CHESTED?!" she asked him in fierce anger. Thatch's face paled at the question, "W-Who told you that?" he asked with a gulp.

Suddenly shocked gasps and shouts could be heard along with tiny footsteps. Everyone turned to the door and there stood Lila, in all her naked glory, smiling widely. She raised her hands up in the air and started to shout in a sing-song voice.

"FLAT-CHESTED, FLAT-CHESTED, FLAT-CHESTED!" she sang while dancing around and then quickly left the scene. Everyone looked at each other and froze at what they heard next.

The sound of a door being busted open and then the sound of two men screaming could be heard. "LILA, GET OUT!" Ace and Marco screamed at the naked child.

"Hi Ace-nii and Pineapple-nii! Guess what? Haruta-nee is flat-chested!" They heard the small girl chant.

 _The moral of this story is: don't say stuff around Lila, or any kid who can talk._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the one follow and comment by Dreamer Miyu and the other follow by Naoli I really appreciate it! And make sure that you keep those sugar levels down!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

 **Chapter 2- Thunderstorms**

* * *

Lila laid in her bed with her covers over her small head. She trembled in fear at the sound of pounding rain hitting against the wood of the ship. A sudden clap of thunder shook the room slightly and Lila felt the ship rock slightly to the side.

She gave out a yelp at the clap of thunder and quickly ran through the rain into a familiar man's room. Loud snoring could be heard from the gigantic lump that was laying on the bed, but Lila didn't seem afraid of it.

She strode up to the sleeping lump, "Oyaji?" she whispered quietly to the man; snoring was the only answer she got. Lila mounted onto the man's chest and pulled at his cheeks. "Oyaji? Oyaji~?" she whined out in a low tone.

A quiet groan escaped the man and then he opened one eye; the eye looking straight at Lila in surprise. Lila smiled at the man sheepishly, "Good evening." She spoke.

Pops smiled tiredly and sat up, making the girl slide down his chest and onto his huge lap. "What's wrong, my daughter?" he asked her in a worried tone. Lila barely ever came to Pops this late at night, though he wasn't too aware of the storm that was taking place outside.

Lila looked up at him with big blue-gray eyes, "I came here to protect you." She answered weakly. Pops gave an amused chuckle, "Protect me? From what?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow. Lila shrugged, "Bed bugs." She stated in an obvious tone.

A loud clap of thunder suddenly ran through the ship, making it shake slightly. Lila gave out a shriek and hid under Pop's covers. Pops looked down at the trembling figure under the covers.

He sighed and picked the girl up and placed her back on his lap with the covers concealing her tiny body. "Lila, are you scared of storms?" he asked her in a serious tone. Lila seemed to think for a moment before shaking her head, "No. I'm a big girl." She told the man.

Pops didn't seem to like the answer and put a hand on the girl's covered head. "Lila, you know it's ok to admit your fears, right?" he asked her softly. Tears started to well up in her eyes, but she still shook her head no, "I'm not afraid of the storm. I-I'm… I'm a big girl!" she seemed to be trying to convince herself more than convince Pops.

"Big girls can be scared too." He advised her with a soft smile. Lila looked up at him with tears in her eyes and smiled, "Ok, then I'm scared of storms, Oyaji." She revealed. Pops gave out a laugh and ruffled her head playfully.

"That's the big girl I know. Since you're in here, you wanna hear a story?" he asked her with a big smile. Lila's eyes seemed to shine and her head bobbed up and down enthusiastically. "Yes!" she cheered.

Pops then started to tell her a story about his past adventures when he was younger.

 **-Day Time-**

Marco walked up to the door that led to Pops' room and knocked on the door, but got no answer. He shrugged and cracked the door open just a bit to see inside.

He smiled tenderly at the sight of his Oyaji and his young sister sleeping on the bed. Pops was in his usual position sprawled out across the bed and Lila was sleeping on his giant chest, sucking her thumb with a bit of slob coming out her mouth.

Marco gave a gentle sigh and closed the door back walking away with a happy smile on his face.

* * *

 **Sorry that this one is a bit short, but don't worry! The other will be longer! I promise!**


End file.
